Always Love You
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Sakura berniat untuk melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke dan memulai membuka hati pada laki-laki lain. Namun, setelah gosip yang beredar kalau Sasuke sudah putus dengan pacarnya, Sakura pun berniat untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke./ Apakah ia akan berhasil? ataukah malah akan ditolak oleh Sasuke?/ SasuxSaku


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ALWAYS LOVE YOU © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Always Love You**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Oneshoot  
**

**Rated: T**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap drap drap... BRAAK!

"SAKURA!" Ino berlari dengan kencang demi menuju bangku sahabatnya dengan singkat, lalu menggebrak meja milik Sakura.

Sakura yang awalnya sedang membaca sebuah novel dengan serius itu sontak melotot pada gadis pirang yang mengejutkannya dengan gebrakkan dan teriakkannya.

"Ada apa sih, Ino? Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya sembari menarik napas guna mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa mengecil karena berlari, ia kemudian duduk di depan bangku Sakura dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Sakura.

"Sasuke, dia sudah putus dengan Karin."

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa Ino. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat yang didengarnya barusan dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"I... no... Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Ino sedikit merendahkan volume suaranya, "Beritanya sih sudah tersebar, tapi aku belum tahu pastinya. Kau 'kan teman dekatnya Sasuke sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya, kenapa kau tak tanya sendiri saja padanya nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Sakura terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya memandang novel yang masih terbuka di mejanya. "Ino, kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?" Suara Sakura terdengar sangat lirih dan serak.

Ino meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang berada di atas novelnya yang terbuka, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu hanya diam saja menahan perasaan pada Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan selalu melihatmu menderita saat Sasuke bersama dengan Karin atau gadis-gadis lainya ke mana-mana. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura."

"Ta- tapi, Ino... Aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya." Sakura memadang lurus tepat ke bola mata indah milik Ino. Mata Sakura mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya.

"Aku tahu tentang itu. Tapi, Sakura... kau sangat mencintainya. Kau sudah mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun. Tak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya? Kau berhak bahagia, Sakura." Ino menghapus tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik mata Sakura yang membasahi pipinya.

Sakura malah semakin menangis, "Tapi, Ino... aku takut dia menolakku."

Ino menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya itu, "Ssssshhh... Sakura, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Itulah resikonya dari pernyataan cinta, kalau tidak diterima ya pasti ditolak. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencobanya, Sakura. Setidaknya kau beritahukan perasaanmu pada Sasuke agar dia tahu bahwa selama ini kau selalu mencintainya dengan tulus."

Sakura berangsur membaik dan berhenti menangis. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu, "Terimakasih ya, Ino. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu."

Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, "Aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Sakura."

Sekecil apapun harapanmu, jangan pernah berhenti untuk mempercayainya. Walaupun kegagalan akan selalu menghantuimu. Namun, bukannya tidak mungkin jika harapan yang kecil tersebut dapat memperoleh kesuksesan yang besar 'kan?

Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba memperjuangkan harapanmu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh jaraknya dari sekolah. Sembari membaca novel yang sama yang tadi ia baca di sekolah.

Pandangannya terfokus pada bacaannya. Ia merasa sudah sangat hafal di luar kepala dengan jalan menuju rumahnya, jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menuju rumahnya sembari membaca buku. Toh ia sudah sangat hafal apa-apa saja yang ada di perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Namun, memang sudah sifat dasar yang dimiliki Sakura sejak dulu, yaitu ceroboh... sangat sangat ceroboh. Jika pikirannya sudah terfokus pada satu hal, pasti hal lainnya akan tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

Dengan langkah santai dan terkesan sangat lambat, Sakura berjalan di trotoar bersama dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Beberapa kali Sakura menabrak atau ditabarak pejalan kaki lainnya yang melintasinya. Sampai tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung akar pohor besar yang menembus semen trotoar itu.

"Ahh!"

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Novel yang ia pegang telah jatuh ke trotoar terlebih dahulu, berikutnya pasti tubuhnya yang langsung menghantam trotoar keras itu.

"Eh...?" Sakura bingung sendiri karena tubuhnya tidak menghantam tanah tetapi tubuhnya malah melayang.

"Kau masih saja ceroboh," Ucap suara maskulin dari samping Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak melihat penampakan pemuda tampan dan tinggi itu. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sekaligus mencuri hatinya selama ini.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Mau sampai kapan kau ingin digendong terus?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sontak saja ia menunduk malu karena tubuhnya tengah disangga oleh Sasuke.

"Tu—turunkan aku," Pinta Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura lalu menggandeng telapak tangan mungil milik Sakura dan mulai mengajaknya jalan.

"Sasuke-kun, tanganmu." Sakura sedikit tak nyaman dengan genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit di depan Sakura menengok padanya, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena panas dari terik matahari yang siang ini sangat menyengat, namun karena Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang bersama bergandengan tangan itulah yang menyebabkan wajahnya memanas.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang salah paham nantinya," Jawab Sakura tak enak hati pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersandung lagi," Ucap Sasuke datar sembari meneruskan jalannya tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sakura.

"Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kita pulang sekolah bergandengan tangan. Sudah dari TK kita seperti ini. Kau saja yang semenjak kita SMA tak mau lagi seperti dulu."

"Maaf," Jawab Sakura dengan suara rendahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang tidak bisa disebut panjang itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Sakura. Genggaman tangan yang hangat namun sangat menyejukkan dan menentramkan terasa sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat dua minggu Sasuke mengantar jemput Sakura di rumahnya. Sakura sendiri sedikit heran dan tak percaya akan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Bukannya tidak menghargai sikap baik dan perhatian dari Sasuke, namun ia sedikit aneh saja dengan Sasuke.

Pasalnya dia selalu hadir di rumah Sakura di saat yang tepat waktu berangkat sekolah dan selalu mengantar sampai depan kelas –Sasuke beda kelas. Dan selalu menjemput tepat waktu juga di depan kelas Sakura.

Ino sampai heboh sendiri. Ia mengira Sakura sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Namun, nyatanya sampai sekarang Sakura belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ino, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja perhatian seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan sikapnya itu," Ungkap Sakura pada Ino yang masih saja menyangkal atas semua fakta yang disampaikan Sakura padanya tentang Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke," Ucap Ino memberi saran.

"Eum... Nanti akan kutanyakan."

Ino tak sengaja melihat pintu utama kelas mereka, segera saja ia menyikut Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pulang sana! Sudah dijemput tuh," Ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura tak menyahut, ia memberesi barang-barangnya yang berantakan di meja lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas ransel milikknya.

"Aku duluan," Ucap Sakura datar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar menuju Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

Perjalanan pulang hari ini tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ketenangan dan kehati-hatian tetap menyertai mereka.

Sasuke masih tetap menggenggam telapak tangan mungil Sakura dengan erat. Hal itu dilakukannya setiap awal perjalanan.

Awalnya Sakura selalu menolak dan selalu berkelit mengenai apapun agar tak digandeng oleh Sasuke. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak dapat membalikkan semua alasan yang disampaikan Sakura padanya.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Ucap Sakura berhati-hati, seakan Sasuke akan marah jika ia bertanya terlalu keras.

"Hn, apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja sikapmu jadi aneh?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Ia sangat tahu tipikal keluarga Uchiha, tak suka basa-basi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menghadap Sakura di sampingnya lalu menunduk menatap tepat pada mata indah milik Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu," Ucap Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya namun bisa dilihat dari sorot mata yang tajam itu bahwa ia sangat serius mengatakannya.

Sakura termenung mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Baginya jawaban Sasuke itu tidaklah lucu jika dijadikan sebuah lelucon garing.

"Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi Sakura.

Sakura merasakan debaran hatinya semakin kencang. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah peyebabnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hei, lihat aku, Sakura."

Setelah menenangkan hatinya, Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, kedua telapak tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Sakura.

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun."

Kedua bola mata indah milik Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ia mengatakkannya. Akhirnya ia mengatakantiga kalimat tersebut dengan lancar.

Sasuke tampak tak terkejut sama sekali mendengar Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan mengusap air mata yang sedikit mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun tidak membenciku 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sedih. Air mata semakin menyeruak keluar dari bola matanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Saki. Aku senang kau menyukaiku."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkannya pada wajah Sakura. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, jarak di antara mereka telah hilang.

Sebuah kecupan yang ringan namun dalam dilakukannya pada Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya kala bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik Sakura.

Manis

Sakura membelalakkan matanya semakin lebar. Ia terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sasuke menyudahi tautan bibir mereka kemudian mengusap bibir milik Sakura dengan lembut menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Saki. Sejak kita kecil. Sejak kita TK," Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya yang indah. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Air mata Sakura semakin deras keluar.

"Sssshhhttt... Iya, Saki. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali aku menjadi tetanggamu. Sejak umur kita masih tiga tahun aku sudah menyukaimu." Sasuke melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ta—tapi Sasuke-kun tidak pernah bilang padaku," Ucap Sakura sesenggukan.

"Iya, aku hanya takut kalau kau nantinya akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau ada yang berubah di antara kita."

"Tapi aku kira Sasuke-kun yang membenciku. Selama ini Sasuke-kun selalu bergonta-ganti pacar."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali kemudian menatap tepat pada mata Sakura, "Gomen, Saki. Aku hanya mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sukaku padamu dengan sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Tapi ternyata aku malah khawatir kau diambil orang. Jadi aku mengawasimu diam-diam."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Iya."

Sakura mengusap air mata yang masih keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipi Sakura kemudian melingkari tubuh langsing Sakura lalu mendekapnya erat.

Sakura merespon, ia juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggu Sasuke.

"Kau milikku sekarang, nanti dan selamanya." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu dengan mantap dan tegas. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

Penantian panjang yang membuahkan hasil kesuksesan pastinya akan terasa sangat manis dan indah. Selama itu berlandaskan pada kejujuran pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

Dalam menjalin hubungan dengan sesama, sangat diperlukan kejujuran serta kepercayaan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Hai semuanya... ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang Oneshoot. Jadi maaf ya kalau alurnya aku percepat. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca karyaku. Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa... Wassalamu'alaikum!


End file.
